What She Was Capable Of
by MaraDolan
Summary: There was so much he didn't know. So much he couldn't know. He had no idea what she was capable of.  AU with Finchel, with some themes from the show Nikita. Something very different than you've ever read!


**This is my first fanfic...it's kind of a spin off the show Nikita with the Glee Characters, mainly Finchel. AU.**

**Please let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

There was so much he didn't know.

So much he couldn't know.

Why she had come here.

What her assignment was when she arrived.

What she would have to do.

He had _no idea_ what she was capable of.

* * *

"The target's name is Carole Hudson...husband died in Afghanistan a while back, but she's just now starting to put together the pieces."

Rachel stared at the screen in front of her, listening to the voice. She would never see the face; she would only hear the orders.

"What pieces?"

"He wasn't killed in an ambush, he was killed by us." Rachel listened, emotionless, just like she was trained.

"Why would Division want him?"

"He knew about us...was taking info to the federal government. He witnessed one of our agents complete a mission." Rachel knew he meant a murder.

The voice continued.

"He and another soldier both knew- we didn't know about the other soldier until a few days ago. It appears that he finally wanted to come clean to Carol about her husband's death...he visited her last week."

Rachel frowned. "Why hasn't she gone to the police?"

"She doesn't have anything to tell them- she knows nothing about Division. As far as she knows, men in U.S. uniforms gunned down her husband unexpectedly...she has no idea why. Besides, if she went to the police with that-"

"She'd just be offered some mental therapy." Rachel muttered. Division got away with everything.

"And you just want me to take her down?" Rachel asked the voice.

"No. We have no idea who she's told...how many, how much..."

"And I need to find out." Rachel already was predicting how this assignment would turn out.  
"She has a son. 17 years old...listed as Finn Hudson." Rachel raised her eyebrows. She usually didn't receive cases with children. Given, she was the same age, but she knew she had always been far away from the innocence of normal childhood. Well, not _always..._

Her attention snapped back to the voice.

"You need to get close to him, gain access to the family. Find out how much intel the family has. Once you've reported everything to us..."

Rachel continued to listen in silence.

"You get rid of them quietly. Like you were trained."

* * *

Rachel had accepted her life a long time ago.

She had almost forgotten was life was like on the Outside.

She was taken by Division when she was seven years old, quickly and quietly. Divison was a secret unit of the government that was beginning to turn rogue. It was no longer fighting to protect the good of the country; it was accepting paid jobs- large sums of money to silently get rid of someone.

Rachel had been in training since she had been taken. It had taken her about a year of tears, isolation and defiance to learn that the only way to get ahead in this secret society was to buck up, accept her life, and follow orders. At times, like when she held her first gun, she even felt powerful. In control. Able to take hold of her own destiny.

But she was tool, and she knew it.

She was a young recruit-and one of the best too, for only being 17.

When she had just turned 17, she was given the opportunity to be an agent. She went on several team kill jobs, but she never was the one to fire the bullet.

Then, finally, she was.

She didn't know how she could do it. Take away another's life, one she didn't even know. But she could, and did. She had no choice.

She sometimes shed a few tears, it was inevitable. But the beatings of her superiors and the competition between the agents had taught her that she needed to get ahead in order to ever leave the dark, underground, training quarters.

It disgusted her sometimes, to realize what she was capable of.

But she had _no choice._

She steeled herself and began to pack. She _had _to do this.

* * *

Finn Hudson was bored.

Lima, Ohio. Even the name gave him the urge to yawn.

He couldn't remember the last time something exciting happened to him...it was probably the first football game his high school had won, two years ago. It was the only game they had won sicne he had attended McKinley High.

He knew he should feel lucky. He had a great singing voice to contribute to his schools Glee Club, a mom that loved him, a hot, popular cheerleading captain pursuing him, and great friends, but he couldn't help but feel that something was missing in his life.

He _had _to get out of this town soon.

He needed a jolt of excitement. He needed something to happen to him that would spin his head around, and make him look at life in a whole new light.

He sighed and packed up his books as the bell rang.

Finn Hudson had no idea what was coming to him.

No one could comprehend the magnitude of what was coming.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! :D Lots of Finchel and ACTION coming...PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE OPINIONS!**


End file.
